nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest 21
Sweden participated in the North Vision Song Contest 21 in Prague, Czech Republic. The Swedish entry was selected through Fantasifestivalen 21, a national final format that consists of four semi-finals, a second chance round and a final, organised by Swedish broadcaster Sveriges Television (SVT). Mahan Moin represented Sweden with the song "Elysium", which came fifth in the final and scored 316 points. Fantasifestivalen 21 Fantasifestivalen 21 was the Swedish music competition that selects Sweden's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 21. Hosted by Pär Lernström and in the final joined by co-host Gina Dirawi, 28 songs competed in a two-month-long process that consists of four semifinals, a second chance round, and a final. Seven songs competed in each semifinal - the top two qualify directly to the final, while the third and fourth placed songs qualify to the second chance round. An additional four songs qualify to the final from the second chance round. Semi-finals, Second chance *The first semi-final took place on 31 August 2016 at the Malmö Arena in Malmö. "Elysium" performed by Mahan Moin and "Stevie Wonder" performed by Robin Bengtsson qualified directly to the final, while "Club of Jaded Hearts" performed by Audrey X and "At the Break of Dawn" performed by Arion feat. Elize Ryd qualified to the second chance round. "Om" performed by Panetoz, "In i himlen" performed by Jennifer Brown and "Leva Life" performed by Lea were eliminated from the contest. *The second semi-final took place on 28 September 2016 at the Fjällräven Center in Örnsköldsvik. "Love Me" performed by Sara Sangfelt and "Invincible" performed by MY qualified directly to the final, while "Easy Ride" performed by Natali Felicia and "I Want You" performed by Oscar Zia qualified to the second chance round. "We Are (Ziggy & Carola)" performed by Peg Parnevik, "Mon Amour" performed by Boris René and "Alleluia Raphael" performed by Vox Archangeli were eliminated from the contest. *The third semi-final took place on 5 October 2016 at the Conventum Arena in Örebro. "Irresistible" performed by Hannie and "Breaking the Silence" performed by Solence qualified directly to the final, while "50+1" performed by Isle of You and "No Pantalones" performed by Günther & The Sunshine Girls qualified to the second chance round. "Lost" performed by Pawl, "När mörkret faller" performed by Sara Löfgren and "Aftergold" performed by Big Wild feat. Tove Styrke were eliminated from the contest. *The fourth semi-final took place on 13 October 2016 at the Gavlerinken Arena in Gävle. "Bottoms Up" performed by Alexandra Joner feat. Mohombi and "Believe" performed by Normandie qualified directly to the final, while "Love Me Wicked" performed by Lisa Ajax and "Hideout" performed by Ida Hallquist qualified to the second chance round. "The Other Side" performed by Fernando Fuentes, "Sing Along" performed by Nasco Brothers and "Forgive" performed by Amy Deasismont were eliminated from the contest. *The second chance round took place on 24 October 2016 at the Gothenburg in Scandinavium. "Hideout" performed by Ida Hallquist, "Easy Ride" performed by Natali Felicia, "At the Break of Dawn" performed by Arion feat. Elize Ryd and "Love Me Wicked" performed by Lisa Ajax qualified to the final. Final The final took place on 4 November 2019 on at the Friends Arena in Stockholm. Twelve songs will compete — two qualifiers from each of the four preceding semi-finals and four qualifiers from the Second Chance round. A mix of televoting/SMS voting and international jury voting will select the winner. At Northvision In the allocation draw, Sweden was drawn to compete in the first half of the second semi-final. The NBU decided, that Sweden would perform ninth following Austria and preceding North Macedonia. It won the semi-final with 245 points and thus qualified to the final. During the running order draw, Sweden was drawn to compete in the second half of the final. The NBU decided that Sweden would perform twentieth in the grand final, following Turkey and preceding Italy. Sweden came 5th in the final, scoring 316 points. On stage, Moin was joined by three backing vocalists. In Sweden, both the semi-finals and the final were broadcasted on SVT1 with commentary by Lotta Bromé. The shows were also broadcast via radio on Sveriges Radio P4 with commentary by Carolina Norén and Björn Kjellman. The Swedish spokesperson revealing the result of the Swedish vote in the final was Philip Strand. 'Points awarded to Sweden' 'Points awarded by Sweden' Split voting results See also *Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest *Fantasifestivalen 21 *North Vision Song Contest 21